


Walk-Ins Welcome

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship (sorta), First Kisses, Frottage, Get Together (sorta), M/M, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: It’s hard to find time alone when they’re traveling for Worth It, but Steven is a healthy young man: heneedsthat alone time.





	Walk-Ins Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all in one day bc i have no self control. so here, have some stadamdrew smut! 
> 
> big thanks to hannah as always for beta'ing (i'm slowly sucking her into the fandom, bit by bit)
> 
> enjoy! and stay tuned, bc this fandom is taking over my life so there's definitely more fics on the horizon from me.

Steven gasps softly and throws an arm over his eyes. His other arm is beneath the bedsheets, and his hand is curled around his cock. He’s alone in the hotel room having declined Andrew and Adam’s invitation to go down to the hotel bar for a nightcap. It’s hard to find time alone when they’re traveling for Worth It, but Steven is a healthy young man: he _needs_ that alone time. And maybe he could step into the shower and get off there, but these sheets are so soft, and Steven is too tired to stand—so here he is, naked under the bedsheets and stroking himself leisurely.

He whines as he twists his grip at the head, and his hips jump into his hand. The bed doesn’t squeak beneath his writhing, and it almost feels like a luxury, especially compared to his rickety bed back at his apartment. He’s trying to keep his sounds low, quiet enough that he can hear someone approaching on the off chance his friends get back sooner than anticipated. The television isn’t on, not even for ambient noise—something he usually prefers—and outside his breathless gasps, the room is eerily quiet.

He torments himself by stroking slowly, savoring the slick glide even though all he wants to do is get off as quick as possible, just for the feeling of release. He’s never been great at taking it slow, not when he’s by himself at least. It just feels too good, and he’s too weak to resist, and tonight isn’t really any different. He starts off as slow as he can handle and quickly abandons the teasing in favor of chasing the pleasure.

Shutting out the room around him, Steven’s mind wanders. He thinks to Andrew and Adam, downstairs at the hotel bar. He thinks about them a lot these days: in terms of the show, in terms of being friends… in terms of _more_. He just can’t resist.

He thinks of Andrew’s voice, and his arms; he wonders if Andrew could hold him up against the wall, get him to come from words alone. He thinks of Adam’s scruff and his laugh; he wonders what the beard burn would feel like on his skin and whether Adam is as quiet in bed as he is in regular life.

He speeds up before he can help himself and strokes faster, tightens his grip, and rolls his hips up to meet his hand halfway. Behind his arm, his eyes flutter shut, and he lets out a louder keen. Thoughts and half-formed images come to life behind his eyelids and he shivers at the way they stoke the fire in his gut. He can feel his orgasm approaching rapidly; his thighs tense and his noises come too fast and loud to keep back.

He’s on the brink when a soft cough catches his attention, and everything hurdles to a stop.

His hand around his cock stills immediately and his body starts to shake for a whole other reason than his impending orgasm.

Slowly, he lowers his arm and waits a beat to open his eyes; part of him hopes the cough was a figment of his imagination, that his friends _aren’t_ back, that he _hasn’t_ just embarrassed himself.

No such luck.

Steven stares at Andrew and Adam where they stand at the foot of the bed. Adam’s face is red but otherwise unreadable. Andrew’s expression is simply blank.

Steven opens his mouth to say something but stops short when Andrew shakes his head. The small motion strikes fear through Steven, amping up his already fraying nerves.

“Look what we found,” Andrew murmurs, directed at Adam. He doesn’t sound angry, but Steven has never been great at picking up on that sort of thing.

Adam nods. Steven blinks and looks frantically between the two of them.

“Guys?” He asks.

Andrew’s gaze, which had started to wander, snaps back to Steven. “Steven,” he replies. “I’m gonna move the blanket, okay?”

Steven feels frozen but finds it in himself to nod.

“Adam, you wanna join him?” Andrew asks. Adam moves quickly; he kicks off his shoes and tosses his jacket onto the other bed before climbing under the covers with Steven. He slips in fully dressed and situates himself behind Steven, cradling him against his chest.

“Guys?” Steven asks again, voice breathless and barely loud enough despite the silence of the room.

“You’ve got no idea how good you look, do you?” Adam whispers in his ear as his hands settle high on Steven’s ribs. “We were just talking about this.”

Steven’s eyes widen as Andrew yanks the thin sheet away from the bed, exposing Steven’s body to the open air. Steven yelps and squirms, but before he can curl in on himself, Andrew drops the sheet and grabs Steven’s ankles instead. It keeps him spread, legs apart and unable to hide himself.

“Andrew,” Steven says. His voice is starting to shake as arousal and nerves war in his chest, his head, his _cock_.

“We’ll take care of you,” Andrew answers. “That’s what you want, right?”

Steven nods frantically. It’s true, even though he’s never once voiced the desire to anyone, let alone two of his closest friends.

Andrew finally breaks into a grin, and the waves of nerves settle within Steven’s chest. “We’ll take care of you,” Andrew says again as he sinks to his knees. It sounds like a promise.

Steven whines as Andrew’s hands slide up his calves, his thighs, until he hits Steven’s hips and uses the grip to yank him closer to the edge of the bed. Steven lets Andrew arrange him as he likes, which ends up being with his legs thrown over Andrew’s shoulders, his cock erect and only inches from Andrew’s mouth.

Steven’s no longer pillowed against Adam’s chest thanks to Andrew’s maneuvering; instead his head lays in Adam’s lap, and one of his hands runs through Steven’s hair. Steven looks away from Andrew to meet Adam’s eyes, and his body flushes under his silent, scrutinizing stare.

Adam’s hand never pauses even as he raises his other hand to drag it across Steven’s chest. He tweaks at Steven’s nipples and pleasure ripples through Steven’s body suddenly. He writhes under the touch and gasps for air. Adam never lets up, his hand never tires, and he plays with Steven until his nipples are over-sensitive and abused pink.

Andrew lets out a huff of laughter and the hot air hits Steven’s cock. Steven finally manages to look down, past Adam’s hand working hard to drive Steven crazy, to where Andrew looks pleased as punch.

“Are you gonna—?”

Andrew raises an eyebrow. “You want me to?” He asks with a smirk.

Steven whines and lets his head fall back. “Andrew,” he keens, hips jumping desperately.

Andrew’s hands lay over his hips again to keep him still, then his thumbs move in slow, soothing circles. Steven lifts his head again to watch as Andrew peppers kisses over the insides of Steven’s thighs and the seam where hip meets leg. Andrew shoots him a last smirk, murmurs, “it’s alright, we’ve got you,” before finally taking Steven into his mouth.

Andrew wastes no time and takes Steven in down to the root. Steven shouts and tries to push further into that wet heat, but Andrew’s hands on his hips keep him still.

“Andrew!” Steven moans. He throws one hand down to grasp at Andrew’s hair and gets a groan for his trouble, the vibrations rumbling along his erection and making his head swim. His other hand flings around and gropes until he lands on Adam’s arm and clings to him. “Sh-shit,” Steven gasps as he tosses his head from side to side.

He can’t bear to look at Andrew smirking around his dick, and he can’t hold up to Adam’s unwaveringly intense but sweet stare. Steven’s eyes fall shut and he loses himself in the sensations. Andrew never relents on his cock; he drags his tongue over the hard skin and sucks like he’s tasting the sweetest drink. Adam’s hand has finally let up on Steven’s nipples but now his fingertips glide aimlessly over Steven’s skin, lighting up his nerves like sparks catching.

“Guys—guys, I’m close,” Steven manages to grit out. He was on the verge of coming before, and he’s hit that edge even quicker thanks to their combined efforts. He doesn’t want it to end, but he can’t bring himself to stave it off. “So close,” he whines as he presses his face against Adam’s thigh.

“Come for us, Steven,” Adam murmurs, his hand in Steven’s hair tightening. He holds Steven’s head still and the pinpricks of pain only spur Steven closer to orgasm. “It’s okay,” Adam murmurs.

Steven manages to open his eyes long enough to flick his gaze down to Andrew. A chill runs along his spine when he realizes Andrew is staring at him, still sucking him eagerly. “Oh, f-fuck,” he stammers over his words as it hits him suddenly. He lets out a wordless cry as his back arches. His whole body goes tense and limp at the same time, and he can barely make sense of Andrew groaning around his prick, Adam whispering comforting things.

It feels like it lasts longer than when he’s alone; he feels dizzy, too hot but satisfied; he shivers as his soft cock slips from Andrew’s mouth. He opens his eyes slowly to see Adam smiling down at him.

“Hey,” Steven rasps.

“Hey,” Adam says. He pushes Steven’s sweat-matted hair from his eyes. “You did good.”

Steven lets out a breathy sigh in response. He struggles to sit up until Adam helps him by supporting him; he moves closer and plasters himself along Steven’s back again, even going so far as to press an idle kiss to Steven’s neck. “Andrew?”

Andrew looks up from between Steven’s thighs. “You did so good,” he agrees. He carefully brings Steven’s legs down and massages them as he crawls onto the bed. “Did you like it?”

Steven laughs. “Are you kidding? That was—I can’t even—are you _kidding_ me?” He falls dramatically against Adam but makes grabby hands at Andrew, not stopping until he can tug the other man into a hug. “That was… wow.”

Andrew snorts but brushes a kiss along Steven’s cheek. “Think we did this a little out of order,” he says as his lips skim past Steven’s. “Can I kiss you?”

Steven closes the distance between them instead. He brings a hand up and cups Andrew’s cheek before deepening the kiss shyly. He’s made out before, but never with Andrew, never with his slightly stubbled cheek under his hand or his weight against him. Steven sighs into the kiss and tries to move closer when Andrew pulls back.

“Can’t forget Adam,” Andrew teases.

Steven’s eyes widen, and he turns quickly, twisting at the waist to look at Adam. The other man only grins shyly before leaning in. He kisses Steven as sweet as his laugh, just as soft, until his tongue glides across Steven’s lower lip. Steven opens his mouth with a startled gasp and Adam slips inside, tasting Steven’s mouth.

Steven shudders as they pull back and has to restrain himself from chasing after Adam’s mouth.

“You two look good together,” Andrew remarks.

Steven blushes deeply and hides his face against Andrew’s neck. “You’re embarrassing.” He can feel Andrew’s smirk against his hair.

“You’re just cute when you blush,” Adam teases. Even so, he places another feather-light kiss to Steven’s neck. “You’re cute when you do anything.”

“You’re one to talk!” Steven squawks.

Andrew laughs. “We’re all cute, how about that?”

Steven nods. “Exactly.” He ignores Andrew’s fond eye roll as a thought dawns on him. “Shit, do you—should I?” He looks rapidly between Andrew and Adam—he doesn’t miss the way Andrew’s cock is straining at the front of his slacks, or the heat of Adam’s dick pressed against his back.

Andrew’s hand lands gently on Steven’s cheek and turns him to face Andrew. “Steven, it’s okay.” Andrew leans in and steals another kiss. “We can take care of each other… if you wanna watch.”

Steven chokes on his next breath. “Uh, yeah, okay.” He looks back at Adam, who nods. “Do you two, like… Have you done this before?”

Adam pinks and Andrew looks a little sheepish. “A time or two, sure.” He helps Steven shift to the side and lean against the headboard. Andrew takes his place between Adam’s legs. “We were just talking about how we’d like to ask you to join us.”

“You guys were talking about that? At the bar?”

Andrew nods.

“We’ve been meaning to ask for a while,” Adam admits before his breathing hitches. Steven looks down to see Andrew’s hand laid over the front of Adam’s jeans, over his erection.

Steven swallows around the lump in his throat. “Oh.”

Andrew leans in and kisses Adam first, and Steven finds himself mesmerized. He watches them kiss, watches Adam open up to Andrew without letting him take over entirely. It’s a give and take, a back and forth; Adam keens and Andrew groans, and slowly they shift so their hips can start rutting together.

Steven watches unabashedly. He watches the way Adam’s hands grope along Andrew’s body, the way they don’t stop until they hit Andrew’s ass and squeeze, pull him closer. Andrew’s own hands stay oddly still in comparison; he braces his grip on Adam’s shoulders and his fingers flex occasionally, but that’s all. It seems like they have a system, because their breathing is getting heavier and they’re moving faster.

“Fuck,” Andrew says as he pulls back from another kiss. He pants against Adam’s cheek and his hips never slow. “Gonna come.”

Adam nods dazedly. “Yeah,” he whispers.

Andrew presses his forehead to Adam’s with a small grin that quickly transforms into a small ‘o’ shape as a drawn-out moan falls from his lips instead. His thrusts turn uneven and inelegant as he clearly starts to come; Adam follows suit quickly, his own hips bouncing to meet Andrew’s.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Andrew chants as he starts to come down. Adam’s still nodding, or maybe his head is just lolling—either way, Steven can’t stop watching.

When they’ve caught their breath, Andrew looks over. “You like that?” He asks in the same timber he asks when he feeds one of them food.

Steven gulps. “Uh, yeah.”

Andrew grins and sits back. “I’m gonna clean up.” He gestures to the front of his slacks that have a small stain blossoming. Adam clambers out of bed while Andrew slips into the bathroom. Steven watches it all in a haze, as if his mind hasn’t quite caught up to the fact that this is _actually happening_.

His brain doesn’t come back online until Andrew and Adam are both slipping back into bed, now in their pajamas, on either side of Steven.

“This bed is uh, sorta small.”

“We’ll have to get a king next time, then,” Andrew mutters as he settles in behind Steven. He curls his arms around Steven’s waist and holds him close. “Won’t we?”

Steven nods slowly. He opens his arms and Adam snuggles closer, letting out a content sigh when his face is tucked against Steven’s neck. Steven gives in to the urge to kiss the crown of Adam’s head, and gets a smile against his skin for his troubles.

“We should probably talk about this, shouldn’t we?” Steven asks after a stretch of silence.

Andrew hums. “We can, in the morning. As long as you promise not to be weird about this tomorrow.”

“Me? Be weird?” Steven asks indignantly. He doesn’t even need to look over his shoulder to know what sort of unimpressed stare Andrew’s pinning him with. “I promise I won’t be weird.”

Andrew kisses his shoulder as a reward. “Good,” he says.

Adam’s breathing has evened out, and Steven can feel his own eyes starting to droop. He feels a little too warm, naked between his two best friends—boyfriends? maybe—but there’s nowhere he’d rather be. Andrew is still shifting, not quite asleep yet. Steven’s nearly on the cusp of sleep when a thought occurs to him, and he lets out a giggle.

“Mm, what?” Andrew asks against the knobs of his spine.

“Worthage trois has a whole new meaning,” Steven says through stunted giggles.

Andrew snorts. “Would you say this was _worth it_ , Steven?”

Their combined laughter wakes Adam, but they make it up to him.  

**Author's Note:**

>  **edited to add:** i'm taking prompts, check me out on [tumblr](http://punk-rock-yuppie.tumblr.com/post/175972711561/taking-requests)!


End file.
